The worst nightmares are the ones that we have whe
by fra235
Summary: "She's in a dark hallway where she can't find a way out! I have to go!"
1. Chapter 1

Title: "**The worst nightmares are the ones that we have when we are awake**."

**Giovanni Soriano** _Finché c'è vita non c'è speranza_ 2010

Summary: _"_ She's in a dark hallway where she can't find a way out! I have to go!"

Spoilers: Season 7

Warnings: no

Note: Thanks to Faith On Mars! She translate from Italian to English She is amazing!

enjoy :)

When one is in _love_, one always begins by _deceiving_ one's self, and one always ends by _deceiving_others. That is what world calls a romance. _– Oscar Wilde_

**Chapter 1.**

They are embraced, watching television, when Aaron, with a big mental effort (it has been at least 15 years since he doesn't flirt with someone), draws her towards him and kisses her forehead. She rests her head on his shoulder.  
>After a few seconds, their lips shyly meet to become bolder and bolder.<p>

_"Daddy! _

_Daddy! _

_I'm thirsty!"_  
>"He's thirsty!" Aaron says, embarrassed, while he gently moves a wisp of hair behind her ear.<br>"the little Hotchner can do all this and more," she answers, smiling.

Aaron stands up puffing, and after taking the water from the kitchen, he brings it to Jacks bedroom.  
>After ten minutes, the two resume where they were interrupted: they passionately kiss on the couch, as if they were still teenagers.<br>Their lips looking for each others, their tongues tangled and the hands under their shirts.  
><em>Driiiiiiiiiiiin<br>Driiiiiin  
><em>They don't move, paying attention to the insistent sound coming from the phone, forehead against forehead.  
>Sighing, after reading the name on his display, Aaron knows that he has to answer.<br>"I'm sorry, I've got to take this one."  
>"Yes, I understand." She replies, fixing her shirt, laying on the couch.<br>"Yes." […]  
>"Yeah.<p>

Try to rest, you'll see that nightmares won't come tonight. [..]

and if they come, we'll talk about it tomorrow. [..]

Right, goodnight!"  
>After ending the call, the man tries to kiss again the woman beside him, but she denies herself.<br>"I thought it was a work call. I thought it was for this reason that you wanted to answer." She says, resentful.  
>"Yes and no.<p>

I mean, it wasn't a work call, but it concerned my job. A person dear to me is suffering from nightmares, and sometimes she calls me to face them better."

He hastily answers, kissing her again.

_** -The night after-**_

_Driiin_  
><em>Driiin… Driiin<em>

Aaron turns his head towards the clock, which shows it's 2.35am.  
>He answers the phone, while the woman beside him wakes up.<br>"Hotchner! […]

Ok, stay calm! […]  
>I'm on my way.<p>

Don't worry about Jack, he's at Jessica's. I have someone who takes care of him. […]  
>No, I didn't have company. Stay calm, I'm coming."<br>The woman is totally awake, she lays on the bed, watching him going around the room to pick his clothes up.  
>"where are you going Aaron?" she asks, still sleepy.<br>"I have to go!" He says, without adding anything.  
>"where are you going? This is our night!"<br>"I have to go, she needs me! I should come back before the dawn." He explains, going out.  
>"AARON!" she yells.<br>"Beth! She's in a dark hallway where she can't find a way out! I have to go! I'll come back at 5am. I'll go buy some donuts."  
>"you can go home, after that. I think I' won't be in the mood to eat donuts for breakfast!"<br>The woman sighs to show her disapproval, trying to sleep again, but couldn't. She can't find calm knowing that the man she goes out in months is at his colleague's home, where they'll be alone, where she says she's having nightmares, so he can cuddle her!  
>This Emily Prentiss starts to be annoying as smoke in the eyes!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

"I'm so sorry…." Emily says sobbing!

Without a word, he smiles and invites her to sit on the couch.

Sometimes, Emily and Aaron spend time together,

When the cases are creepier, when the situations get harder, Aaron spends the evening with the member of his team who now needs him.

He sits on the armchair in front of her, handing a lemon balm and chamomile tea, Hotch asks to her:

"always the same bad dream?".

The girl nods, she is curled up like a cat on the couch and only nods, without talking.

"tell me!" he says.

"Hotch, you've heard that a million times." Emily says, whining.

"and you tell me again!" the man insists, giving a look to the clock. It's almost 3am.

"I'm walking on the street, when I'm attacked from behind. It's Doyle!

I fight, and try to take my gun, but he is faster than me, and he hits me.

He lies in wait for the team. He's taking the guys and you at gunpoint, you wal..k… un…aware… and I… I want scream… but…."

The voice is broken with tears, the hands shake, and she covers her mouth with her fingers, trying to eat the nails.

"I can't do it, Hotch…."

The girl is crying, while sobs are shaking her chest.

She is desperate, she can't see a way out, and the man to whom she is asking for help is forcing her to live again the nightmare.

The rational part of her brain, knows that Hotch doesn't like to see her suffering and the rational part of her brain also knows that telling the nightmare again and again can help to face her fears.

Pull the nightmare out!

Watching from another point of view.

Some therapists use the technique of writing a journal with traumatized or raped patients.

At first, the patient doesn't write the journal.

The pages are flooded with tears, or profanity to the person or object of their grief.

As time goes… and thanks to the therapist' support, the story will be written.

At first between pain;

and a little bit of serenity with the time

ending with the total acceptance of the facts.

Aaron chooses not to ask to Emily to write a journal.

He likes more to be her journal

So he can watch her when she's talking, meanwhile she faces her ghosts.

And because she can see him, she can see that he is beside her, he's there for her!

She is not alone.

She doesn't have to prove how strong she is, because he will always be there for her, when she is weakest, when she can't take it!

As always, when the tale is broken with Emily's tears, he's sitting besides her. He's creating a physic contact, keeping her hands in his ones!

"I'm here, Emily!" he says, reassuring.

He takes her hands in his ones, and squeezes so she can feel his presence.

It's a critical step, for the first time Emily is saying to Emily (and to Hotch) what happens in the dream, after Doyle lies in and waits for the team.

It's the knot that stops Emily!

"Come on Emily. I'm here with you. What happens?" Hotch gently leans on her.

"He shoots…" she says with tears pouring down her cheeks, breaking in a big sobbing crying, heavy, inconsolable crying.

The weeping breaks the silence of the night and breaks the heart of Hotch, he draws her to his chest trying to comfort her. in vain.

"he shoots again… again…. And when I free myself, I run … I see Derek dying in my arms, "stay with me" he says, but I can do nothing! I did NOTHING!" Emily screams between the tears.

"I led him to you, and he killed what we were…"

"shhhshhh" Hotch's trying to calm her, but she's still crying, until the fatigue takes over, and she falls asleep like a baby cradled by Hotch heart beating who takes her closer to the chest!

He caresses her back, whispering comforting words and watching her sleeping on his chest, he moves a lock of hair from the forehead, before leaving a light kiss on her forehead and whispering:

"I won't let anyone hurt the woman I love"

The man looks at the clock before falling asleep. It's 7am. He knows! He'll need more than a smile, when he'll come back to Beth!


	3. Chapter 3

Driiin  
>Driiin… Driiin<p>

Emily reaches out for her phone, which is ringing on the coffee table.  
>She realizes she's laying on something soft, that isn't the couch, but<br>Hotch, who's asleep under her.  
>"Hello." She answers, her voice still slurred by sleep.<br>"Aaron? Hello?" Emily immediately understands that she answered to  
>Hotch's phone, which was next to hers. She looks at him, slowly waking<br>up, while she's laying on his legs.  
>The man is about to greet her, when she puts her hand on his mouth, to<br>silence him, making difficult even breathing.  
>"Mmh, no! Hotch left his phone here, but he went at home hours ago!"<br>she quickly replies to the mad woman hanging to the other end of the  
>phone line, yelling at her.<br>"What? Did he leave the phone there? How's that possible? He said he  
>would have come back at 5. This story must end now! It's not possible<br>that he goes out in the middle of the night because you have the sulks  
>and he has to comfort you. Call someone else! Call Morgan, he has the<br>perfect body and I'm sure he'll be able to give you the solace you  
>need." She says in a single breath, before hanging up.<br>Emily's hand holds still on Hotch's mouth, while she's sitting on his  
>stomach, in order that he couldn't stand up or taking the phone from<br>her. Astonished, she looks at Hotch, making him free from her weight  
>and her hand.<br>He looks back at her, wordless, before delicately asking:  
>"What did she say?"<br>"She said I'm a bitch!" Emily simply answers, putting the phone down  
>on the table to go to the kitchen.<br>It's 9am and she needs some caffeine, before she can understand and  
>metabolize what the woman has just yelled at her.<br>Hotch still lays on the couch, defenseless, thinking about how he  
>could confront an incensed Beth, who's waiting for him. Emily makes<br>the coffee and brings a cup for him.  
>"Why didn't you say you were busy? If I had known you were with Beth<br>yesterday, I would have never called you!" Emily says, a bit  
>irritated.<br>"You needed me, and I came! End of the story. I'll sort it out with  
>Beth." Aaron answers, sitting on the couch to drink his coffee.<br>"You'll sort it out with her?" she says, incredulous. "You'll sort it  
>out with her, of course! She has just said I'm a bitch who calls you<br>in the middle of the night to fuck with you. If I talk to her.. Well,  
>I won't talk, I'm armed. " she says, standing up to refill the coffee.<br>Emily's filling the cup, when Aaron stands behind her . Taking the cup  
>from her hands, he says: "I'm sorry! I'm sorry that Beth insulted you,<br>I'm sorry that you had to assist to a rant, where you didn't have a  
>role. I don't want this to become a problem between us. I don't want<br>that this episode keeps you from relying on me."  
>Wriggling out from Aaron, Emily puts some space between them.<br>"Hotch, I'm already involved! Your woman believes that we are having  
>sex. She believes that I call you in the middle of the night, only<br>because I want to have sex with you!  
>Listen to me…<br>I don't want to be the cause of your breaking up!  
>I'm fine<br>and If I need you, I'll call you.  
>But if you can't, because you are with her, you tell me. Right?"<br>She says, keeping distant from him.  
>"Ok." Hotch answers, reluctantly.<br>He's out in 30 minutes, heading to Beth's, where he gathers all his  
>interior calm, before knocking on her door.<br>Emily's smell is still on his clothes, stuck on his mind.  
>He remembers that he watched her sleeping, while he covered both of<br>them with the duvet. He smelled her hair and caressed her back, he  
>could feel her muscles relaxing, her breath becoming regular as if she<br>was falling asleep finally untroubled, even if untroubled is not the  
>most correct word.<p>

*

"It really takes some cheek to come here, dressed like yesterday with  
>messy hair! You want me to make some coffee? I'll prepare the shower?<br>Or do you want to keep her smell on your clothes for some time?" she  
>says, sarcastic.<br>Hotch takes a deep breath, before coming in, keeping calm to not argue with her.  
>"Listen… When we started making out, you were clear: you have a son<br>from another marriage! Ok! I can live with that. I understand that  
>your son comes before everything else, it would be the same for me, if<br>I had a child! Your wife is dead, and I'm feeling sick for you!  
>Because I see when you talk about it with Jack, because it's clear<br>that your love was important. I can see that in Jack! You told me your  
>job is important, it can keep you away for weeks. That you are so<br>absorbed and that you could be away also in the weekends. You haven't  
>much time for Jack and for me!<br>Ok, I can adapt myself to that.  
>You make the world a bit safer when you catch a serial killer, and you<br>do this also for me!  
>Ok!<br>Thanks.  
>But going out in the middle of night to save the poor defenseless<br>maiden, I'm sorry, Superman, but I can't accept that!  
>What's my role?<br>The one that warms your bed?"  
>she says in a single breath, almost yelling.<br>"You're not the one the warms my bed, Beth!  
>You're the woman with whom I have a relationship.<br>With whom I'm trying to live again!  
>You have an important role, and you shouldn't classify on which step<br>you think you are. Because I want to try to make things work." Aaron  
>says, getting closer to her, trying to hug her.<br>She gets calm, war is warded off.  
>At least, for now!<br>Aaron doesn't wanted to talk about Emily, because he has to clarify  
>that with himself, first.<br>The night spent at his colleague's home revealed to him that he hasn't  
>only siblings feelings for her, but that he would have hug her, kiss<br>her!  
>But he knew she wasn't ready.<br>Kissing her would only have pushed her away.  
>But… if he wished to kiss Emily that night.. which role does actually<br>Beth have in this game?  
>He was very confused!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

_5 weeks later_  
><em>It's hard!<br>It's really hard when the nightmares are real in front your eyes  
>And you are there!<br>Where you always are.  
>Still<br>Watching Doyle hitting your head, and everything's confused, he ties your hands.  
>You are screaming!<br>The voice makes the vocal chords vibrate.  
>But there isn't any sound.<br>You see your team.  
>You see your friends walking together, after your funeral<br>Penelope is hugging Kevin, Reid walks with Derek, and JJ walks between Rossi and  
>Hotch! She's crying, and Rossi holds her hand!<br>A shot rips the air!  
>And a second shot!<br>You scream:  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"<br>But your voice is blank  
>The lungs are filling with air,<br>The throat swells  
>The vocal cords are vibrating<br>But the sound doesn't came out!  
>See Derek and Hotch ashore.<br>The blood widens in a patch under their bodies, meanwhile Rossi tries to protect JJ, a  
>third shot cuts the air, and hits him.<br>He is ashore, lifeless!  
>His eyes are opened to the blue sky, a sky he'll never see again!<br>And Doyle pointing the gun in your direction.  
>"Have you seen what you did? They are dead! It was worth staying alive, to watch<br>them dying? It's your fault!"  
>Emily throwing on Doyle screaming.<br>"Ahhhhhahhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhh!"  
><em>  
>The light floods the room, and she sits on the bed, breathless.<br>The door is torn, and Derek, Hotch and Rossi enter with guns in the hands.  
>"Emily! Emily, What happens?" Hotch says, sitting near the girl.<br>Rossi and Morgan, check the room, but no one is there.  
>Emily is sitting on the bed, sweating and crying.<br>She shaks, and she narrows to Hotch. JJ covers her shoulders with a duvet.  
>After few moments, the girl calms down, and slowly pulls out her face from Hotch's T-shirt,<br>and watches her colleagues.  
>"I had a nightmare, and it was… so real. I'm so sorry I woke you up!" she says, with<br>professional voice. The usual Emily!  
>Emily's pushing her colleagues to come back to sleep, she wants a hot tea and back to sleep.<br>One at time, the guys leave her room. Only Hotch stays with her!

"I don't leave you alone, here, in a room without door! Derek dropped the door, your screams  
>made us afraid" Hotch explains, meanwhile he caresses her face.<p>

"You didn't call me, I mean, after Beth's "match"… didn't you have any nightmares in the  
>last weeks?" he stands up, and picks up Emily's stuff.<br>"have you fight with Beth again?" she asks.  
>He is in the bathroom, and answers with a "no"<br>"So, it was worth it. Hocth! What are you doing? Why are you putting my stuff in the bag?"  
>"I have a king-size bed. You'll sleep in my room! The door is broken here, and I don't<br>leave you here, alone, after a big nightmare. you don't need to be strong with me! You are  
>vulnerable now. I know you saw Doyle in you nightmare. You know what he's doing with the<br>gun. It's 00.30, we talk about it now. We will sleep on the jet Tomorrow!"  
>He says, with her go-bag ready and inviting her to go out from her room.<br>She sighs before going inside the hotel room of her chief. The chief who had fought with his  
>girlfriend for her.<br>She thinks only for a few seconds to Beth.  
>What Beth would if she knows that they share the bed… again!<br>She pushes away that think just closed the door, where Hotch, in boxer and t-shirt, makes  
>tea for them.<br>He puts the water on the fire, and takes from his go-bag two filters of lemon balm. She is  
>surprised to find out that Hocth travels with tea filters in his go-bag.<br>He sits near her on the bed, holding her a hot tea.  
>"is it always the same bad dream?"<br>She only nod.  
>"tell me!" he says with calm voice.<br>"Aaron, you have heard that thousand times" she answers impatiently, arranging the  
>pillows on the bed. "I'm sure, unlike the previous time, this time you have seen what<br>happens after Doyle points the gun. You have realized something more. Don't you?"  
>"he shoot you Hotch! He tied my hands, and pointed the team. You came back from my<br>funeral. He shoot you first, and then Derek"  
>The fingers are twisted, the lips are clamped in a vice between teeth, knuckles are white<br>and Emily's breathing becomes shorter.

Almost sobbing  
>"When Rossi pushes JJ on the ground, to protect her" she talks with the tears in the eyes "he<br>shoot him too, and I can see his face to the sky, his eyes were opened…."  
>Aaron! You are all dead!" she says between the tears.<br>"and then, he talks to me; he says to me: "see what you did? They are dead! It was worth  
>living to see them die because of you? " " She cant' take it anymore and she frees her tears<br>who fall on her Pink Panter's pijamas.  
>Aaron hugs her, and lays down with her on the bed, turning off the lights. It's almost 1.00am<br>when they fall asleep hugging.

It's almost 4am, when Emily agitates in the bed.  
>Her eyes are closed and sweat drops are on her forehead. The hands are closed on<br>Aaron's shirt and she moves quickly her legs.  
>She's having a nightmare.<p>

_"Run, Emily run!  
>Doyle finds her, everywhere she tries to hide.<br>Again, Hotch is in her dream, he hides her and he stops in front of Doyle  
>"Emily, are you allowing this half-man to protect you? " he says<br>"I'll kill you, Bastard!" Hotch answers  
>"I won't let anyone hurt the woman I love" hotch says<em>

_A gun shot rips the air, and Hotch's voice screams  
>"Emily!<br>EMILY!"_

She wakes up, with Hotch calling her name.  
>She watches him with surprise, realizing she is in a hotel room, in a bed, with Hotch.<br>The breath slows down and before he can say anything, she goes in the bathroom. She washes her face, and after few minutes she raises the head, watching a tired and demoralized Emily in the mirror.  
>He is leaning on the door frame, watching her.<br>"Why are you doing this?" Emily asks point-blank  
>"What?" he answer with surprise.<br>"WHY are you doing this? WHY do you come to me in the middle of the night? WHY do you hug me and make tea for me? WHY?" she asks yelling

She takes her stuff and goes out from the room  
>"I'm going to sleep in JJ's bedroom, she has king size bed too" leaving a Hotch<br>astonished, standing in the middle of the room, trying to understand what happened.  
>He has the answer that Emily wants, but he knows she is not ready for that.<br>Grudgingly, he comes back to sleep, trying to sleep a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

She's sorry to wake her friend up, but something is changing between them. Or maybe she's changing her point of view for what concerns their relationship. She can't spend the night with him again.  
>She shyly knocks on the door, which incredibly opens after a few seconds.<br>"Come in" her friend says.  
>She doesn't ask why she's not sleeping over at Hotch's, she doesn't ask anything. She simply goes back into the bed and says:<br>"If you go out to smoke, close the door. I don't want to have a bad smell tomorrow morning."  
>Emily has already the packet in her hands and wearing a jersey, she goes on the balcony to smoke and think.<br>There are some things which aren't clear, some questions that she's starting to ask to herself.  
>She doesn't understand the reasons behind this behavior, and as Hotch is a good leader, he'll never behave like that with Reid, or Morgan, but also Penelope and JJ.<br>What's happening?  
>Why is she hearing Hotch in her dream saying that "he doesn't want to lose again the woman he loves"? Where does that come from?<br>She doesn't love Hotch.  
>Or, to put it better…<br>He is her boss.  
>He is her best friend.<br>He is the person she can rely on when she is in need.  
>He is the one she calls the night<br>and he is the one to whom goes her first thought in the morning!  
>He is the person for whom she would put herself on the trajectory of a projectile.<br>Is it that awkward?  
>It's awkward because that sentence bounces in her head "I won't let anyone hurt again the woman I love".<br>The confusion adds up to her tiredness and, when she smokes half cigarette, she extinguishes it and she reaches her friend in the bed, where she falls asleep for a couple of hours.  
>The morning after, the embarrassment between Emily and Hotch is clear, the air is heavy on the jet. When they arrive in DC, everyone makes her way towards home.<br>When Emily finally gets home, she enjoys a hot tub and a Chinese dinner, before wrapping herself in a blanket, and reading a book.  
>Hotch spends her afternoon with Beth, where minutes last as hours in her company, where, sitting on the couch, he's thinking of Emily running away from his bedroom the night before. Beth is kissing his neck.<br>"I'm sorry, I'm not in the mood to make love today. I'm too tired and I want to go to Jack." He gently says, heading towards the door.  
>The woman silently nods, even if she thinks that Jack is only an excuse to run from her. But she can't do anything to make him stay, if he nominates his son.<br>And exactly where he goes: to his son. They go out together to eat a pizza and an ice cream, to take his mind off things. He has missed Jack in these days.  
>He knows that Beth will be more suspicious and nervous about Emily, after his refuse to make love.<br>He knows he has to cut it out with Beth, whether he declares his love to Emily or not.  
>He can't be with a woman he doesn't love!<p>

The days after, Emily comes to the conclusion that her relationship with Hotch has changed, she has changed and he has too. Their fraternal affection, respect and esteem, are getting more intimate.  
>And the embarrassment they get when they are close is the confirmation.<br>Emily would like to..but she can't!  
>Beth is still a part of Hotch's life, and she's convinced that if Hotch doesn't pull her away, it's only because she has feelings for that woman.<br>Hotch could never stay with a woman he doesn't love.  
>And…who's Emily to ruin his best friend's happiness?<br>The tension between them explodes when they are in San Diego, where the team has to face an Unsub.  
>The man oblige wives watching when he's shooting at their husbands and sons, before killing them too.<br>For whole the time, Hotch observes Emily from afar. The Unsub story is too similar to her dreams so that she's not struck by it. But when he tries to talk to her, one evening, outside the police station, they end up fighting.  
>"What do you want from me? Know that I'm feeling well? I'm FINE, Hotch! I'm fine! I won't shoot a colleague or a random person because I'm stressed! I'm fine, leave me alone!"<br>After these words, he distances himself from Emily, making her work together with Rossi, and making her sleep over at JJ's.  
>Aaron realizes that it's not Beth the woman he wants at his side, but Emily!<br>The case is over, and when they're coming back home, he decides it's time to talk clear to Emily.  
>"Can we talk for a second?" he asks, in the BAU parking.<br>"What's up Hotch?" she replies, impatiently.  
>Emily knows that it's not the right way of behaving towards her boss, but she also knows that if she comes back to their past friendship, she won't resist and she'll kiss him, risking to ruin Hotch and Beth relationship, and also their one.<br>"Why are haunting me? The psychologist report says I'm ok, I'm telling you that I'm fine. Why don't you leave me alone?" she says between the tears, while she's turning, heading to her car.  
>He grabs her by the arm and driven by an impetus, he kisses her, making her back laying on the SUV parked next to them.<br>First, Emily tries to break away, but he's tenacious and in the end, she gives up to the sweetest and calmest kiss.  
>"I missed you." Hotch says in a thin voice, his forehead against her one. He kisses her deeply, but the noise of the elevator makes them separate from each other.<br>Rossi, JJ and Penelope come in the parking lot laughing.  
>Both Emily and Hotch have the expression of a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar, and the trio stops to watch the strange couple, which stays within a few steps, one in front of the other, watching the ground.<br>Clearing his throat, Hotch picks up his briefcase (that ended up on the ground, in the heat of the kiss), and says: "Goodnight Prentiss, goodnight guys! See you on Monday." Then he goes into his SUV.  
>Emily too, without watching the tree that in a suspicious silence witness the scene, picks up his bag and heads to the first black SUV she sees, but when she operates the remote control, she realizes that's not her SUV, which is in fact after a few cars.<br>"Oh, that's mine!" she says surprised. "Have a good weekend guys" she says, running into her car, and escaping, behind Hotch's car.  
>The tree remain silent, astonished. JJ breaks the silence: "It's my impression or…did we interrupt anything?"<br>"You can say it." Rossi confirms.  
>"Ladies, here's an invitation for a dinner tonight. I don't see why if Hotch may hold meetings in the garage, I can't do it over a Carbonara." Dave says hugging the girls, which free themselves immediately. "I have to go and get Henry from the baby sitter", JJ says.<br>"I also have to pick Kevin up from the baby sitter" Penelope adds, both leaving him alone in the garage.  
>"What's going on?" Derek asks, exiting the elevator.<br>"So, let's see. It seems that we've just caught Emily and Hotch discussing here in the garage, and when they left, I proposed a dinner to the blondes, but they both dumped me. Shall we go get a blond beer?"  
>"Yes, let's go" Derek answers.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

-one month later-

She decides to come back to the therapist, she needs to face her nightmares, but with  
>Aaron around, they don't talk about nightmares, but spend all the time kissing on the couch.<br>In more than one occasion, she makes him go away from her apartment, before the hot kisses  
>become hot sex.<br>They decided to waiting.

Waiting for her to feel better, even if Aaron's presence is good.  
>Waiting for him to talk to Beth, but too many cases in a few time, takes him far from DC, and he<br>doesn't want to dump her by phone.  
>But, staying close every day, it's hard.<br>One evening, when they land from Milwaukee, Hotch calls Beth and says to her they're going to spend  
>the evening together, they need to talk!<p>

Emily is excited, when Hotch dumps Beth, they can be together  
>It's already night when they land, and hotch says goodbye to Emily with a long kiss on her<br>lips.  
>But someone breaks them…<br>"so… I know it! Are you staying with her for months, isn't it? And you are still trying to deny!" Beth yells. She  
>is in the airport to make a surprise to Aaron. She wants to slap Emily, but he grabs her wrist<br>and stops her.  
>"you blame only me! Now, without screaming, you get in the SUV, we're going to your house<br>and talk!" his voice is calm but still.  
>They walk away, and the team, who sees the whole scene, reaches Emily.<br>"do you think that we will see Hotch alive?" Derek asks  
>"it didn't have to end this way" she bitterly says<br>"Emily, don't you have anything to say?" JJ asks  
>The team waits for an answer, she turns to face them, chewing her lower lip.<br>"Ehm…we are not a couple, if it's what you are asking. We are not a couple because I want  
>to end with the therapist, and he needs to end the story with Beth. We are not a couple, but<br>sometimes it is really hard to stay away"  
>"We know, Emily, only we want to hear it from you" Rossi says<br>"the garage's situation? It was so clear!" adding  
>She tilts the head and says: "All started that night… in the garage! Before that, we were only<br>friends and colleagues"

*  
>JJ drives Emily to home, and stays with her waiting for Hotch<br>They drink a lot of Jägermeister eating some snack.  
>They fall asleep on the couch. At 5am, a little noises from front door wake them up.<br>It's Hotch, with a black eye.  
>Without saying nothing, JJ takes a couch cuscion and goes in Emily bedroom to sleep, so<br>they can talk.  
>"What happened?" Emily's asking meanwhile taking ice from freezer.<br>"What can I say? She doesn't like the news!" Hotch says ironically  
>!AUCH!" he complains, when she puts the ice on the eye.<br>"Don't be a child!" she says with false reproach.  
>"What did she say? Is she hurt?" Emily asks<p>

"She is hurt, because I was stupid. When I understand that our friendship wasn't a  
>friendship anymore, I had to talk to her. I wasn't honest with her, and now she is hurt!"<br>he is really sorry, and Emily caresses his face.  
>"Procrastinating, I made things worse" he adds, making her sit on his lap<br>"But now, I'm here with you!" he kisses her nose  
>"and I don't want to be in any other place" kissing her cheeks<br>"and I swear. I'll never hurt you!" kissing her lips

She deepens the kiss, and they're kissing sitting on an uncomfortable stool in the kitchen .  
>He breaks the kiss and ask:<br>"Do you think, JJ will be mad if we wake her up and sends her home at 6.30 am in January? I want  
>something more comfortable than a stool for kissing the woman of my life"<br>She laughs  
>"I don't think she'll be happy about that… but we can go on the couch to kiss, pay<br>attention not to "talk" too loud. I don't want to wake up JJ" she says  
>"and if JJ catches us… well. She is a big girl!" she adds sensually<br>"I learned something, Emily"  
>"what?"<br>"I love you!" he says  
>"I love you too!"<p>

**FINE :)**


End file.
